hellotrollfandomcom-20200214-history
Blyridia
Blyridia is a dead Cherub, also known as the chathandle impressionableSuspensible, and is the sister of Blythius . Her death at an early age, when her brother predominated over her, failed to give her a grasp on reality, and thus only knows the world of the DREAM BUBBLE. She enjoys and practices VOODOO MAJYYK, though she is NOT VERY GOOD AT IT. Her favorite practice is IMPALEMENT, but if she learns that you found out then you WILL REALLY FIND OUT. She has a GOTHIC-PUNK STYLE, though it is much OUTDATED. She despises TROLLS, but she does not mind HUMANS. She is QUITE GOOD AT MAKEUP, despite her BUTCH APPEARANCE. She has cherry red blood. >Examine Character Blythius has full control over the ghost version of her old body, which isn't saying much, but she can freely float through walls. When damaged enough, she returns to her dream bubble until the next time her brother enters the sarswapagus. She is an avid fanatic of the dark arts, and has attempted several resurrection techniques on herself, but to no avail. She used to own a Juju, in the form of a Guitar pick, but she gave it to her brother before her death because she DID NOT NeeD THe DAMN THING IN THe FIRST PLACe. She wears a sleeveless black shirt with her symbol on it, which will be looked at in-depth down below. She also wears a red denim skirt. On her shoulders are straps where she places shoulder combat items, which would fit perfectly in the Middle Ages if they had any practical purpose. She is rarely ever seen without several shurikens in the back pockets on her skirt. A self-proclaimed makeup artist, she wears red mascara and lipstick. She also dons a red headband, with a jewel that has her brother`s blood color on it. Blyridia loves to go on ADVENTURES and TREASURE HUNTS, and hates it when she can`t go alone. She is commonly seen practicing her FIGHTING SKILLS, which are actually not too shabby and would be effective if she wasn`t a GHOST. She also loves to browse message boards, her favorite being none other than DREAM BUBBLE 4CHAN. She, in fact, was the 185th QUEEN of Dream Bubble /b/, which is a board regarding the miscellaneous. What a KEYBOARD WARRIOR. >Enter Name The base, Bly, is the prefix she also shares with her brother. The second half of her name, Ridia, is a name of Japanese descent. >Open History file Blyridia was born with her brother on a planet that was once infested with ZOMBIES that failed to be reclaimed by survivalists. They were hatched from their egg, and their first meal was promptly afterwards. That night, however, her brother Blythius had taken over the body. Before being predominated by her brother, she attempted to throw their body off a cliff, and then gave her brother her Juju out of rage. He then matured, and she was sent to the furthest ring, where she now resides in a Dream Bubble. Her brother, at the age of 3, discovered that he could open Dream Bubbles with the power of the two Jujus combined. It was at this point that he was able to begin a long search for his sister, who practically allowed herself to be predominated. Blyridia still hates her brother and attempts to mess with him whenever he goes to sleep. Category:Cherub Category:Red blood Category:Female Category:Omega